Morning After
by Valentine Angel
Summary: Some craziness I cooked up after Snake gets very, very drunk, and has to face the next morning. Yaoi!


My strange sense (or, more likely, lack) of warped humour. ^^; Strong sexual themes, folks, you have been warned. ... I'll shut up now, you guys all know the drill around here. ^.~  
  
([*][*]) Morning After ([*][*])   
  
  
Mmm. I'm warm.   
... Ugh. My head hurts.   
... Crap, I've just woken up.   
  
And I don't think I want to, either. My head really hurts. My whole body aches. And I can already guess that if I open my eyes, I will subject them to the death ray that is the Sun. it must be past midday, because I can see light, even with my eyes shut.   
  
And they're staying that way. I feel awful.   
  
Well. Well done, Dave. You got yourself so drunk, you got the hangover from hell. So, lets recount the memory. Just how much did you drink?   
  
... Oh shit, I can't remember.   
  
Oh well, who cares. I'm in my bed, and its warm and comfortable. I'll just try and go back to sleep.   
  
No, wait - what if this isn't my bed??? ... no, it definitely is. It has my scent, though that's probably to do with the fact I haven't put the covers in the laundry for months. Still, at least that's cleared up. Last thing I want is to find I'm somewhere else but home, having passed out at someone's house... embarassing.   
  
I'm going to settle back to sleep... but can't, because that headache is killing me. It even hurts to think. But thinking is the only thing I really can do with my body in this state.   
  
My body. I'm naked. That's odd, usually I sleep with at least my underwear on. I must have been really out of it when I got undressed.   
  
I stir just a little to snuggle my head deeper into the pillow. And... as I do so... I have this sudden, unpleasant feeling in my stomach, which has nothing to do with whatever I consumed last night... sort of.   
  
There's someone in bed with me.   
The mattress is sunk a little on my right, and I'm sleeping on the far left of my bed. I try and quieten my breathing, and listen.   
  
Yes. Breathing. And it's not mine.   
  
Right, well, I can now determine two things from last night. One, that I got up to something, and two, it must have been damned good because every muscle in my body is now suffering from last night's exertion. But there's a feel-good factor in there too. Mmm. Wish I could remember it though.   
  
Okay, think carefully. Did I go out for a drink? Did I stay in for a few beers and end up with some willing floozy to take advantage of in my oblivious-to-rational-thought state...? Not likely. Especially seeing as I can't think of any good reason I would have left the house other than to buy some cigarettes. Nowadays, Otacon and I work all the time indoors. And I haven't got a girlfriend either. And I'm not even after a girl.   
  
... Actually, I remember one small, minor, insignificantly important detail, which could make my current situation worrying. Over the past few weeks, I've developed... an attraction... to Otacon. But he's such a nice person, and he is good-looking. I just happen to be quite secretive about my sexual preferences. But if I've just bedded someone, what the hell will he think? If it's as late as I think it is, any moment he could march into my room to see why I'm not up... and it could wreck the chances I have, if I have any at all.   
  
My brain feels less fuzzy, the feeling from waking up. It still hurts, but its helping clear out my head. Maybe my memory will flood back in a minute or two, and I can prepare how I'm going to get out of this one.   
  
I can now inhale a scent that isn't my own. A fragrance of sweat is in the room, too. Intermingled. Mine shared with someone else. It's good too, as much as I hate to admit it to myself. If Hal was scented like that...   
  
... another thought is pushing itself to the front of my brain. I'm almost certain that the scent isn't female. And that breathing... it doesn't sound feminine...   
  
This just seems to get better and better, doesn't it. Great, what's next. I'm definitely not moving now. This gets a 10 on the "screw-up" meter. If Otacon finds out about this... one, I'll never live it down. Two, he'll kill me. Three... well... goodbye, chance of romance. I'll just keep my eyes closed and block this all out.   
  
And as I do, I hear a murmur, a soft sigh, and the weight shift on the right, settling comfortably. I freeze. Those noises sound very familiar... no, it couldn't possibly be what just crossed my brain...   
  
Some images in my mind suddenly flood forward. Some moaning, me gasping as I hear a long scream, pleasure and heat, and me losing consciousness immediately afterwards.   
  
And another image... sitting on the sofa, sober, with Hal, and a crate of beer, taking an evening off from all our paperwork, taking a well-earned break, and then having a drinking contest...   
  
Oh shit. Now I know who's in the bed with me... and I don't even remember how it happened!   
  
I let out a tormented groan, and I feel the mattress move. The figure with me is moving, probably in response to my noise. Damn, now I have to face whatever happened.   
"Are you awake?"   
It's his voice all right.   
I mumble again, before sitting up, very slowly and carefully. My body hurts.   
  
... And my last shock of the morning is somewhat spiteful and vengeful to me in my fragile state. I feel sore. I really wish Otacon and I had done this sober.   
  
I finally open my eyes, and squint through the light to see Hal leaning away from me, retrieving his glasses from my bedside table. Oh great, what do I say? What if he hates me? I mean, he must have been more intoxicated than I was...   
  
He casually pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and faces me with a cheerful, if tired, smile. Before I can think clearly on this, he sighs, wraps one arm possessively over my bared torso, and one above his head to loosely play with my hair, settling his head comfortably on my chest, closing his eyes.   
  
And as his arm rests over me, I remember everything. I was having trouble focussing as we ended up leaning a little too close and kissing each other a little drunkenly, but passionately. Then Otacon had pulled me up, and got a loose hold on my shirt, and dragged me into my bedroom, where we continued... and... well, here we were now. I remember several other naughty details too. ... Otacon gets very daring when drunk stupid... I wonder if he remembers (and I sincerely hope he doesn't) that I practically let him do whatever he wanted with me, and the only word that seemed to be in my vocabulary was "more".   
  
I look at him asleep. He looks innocent, unashamed. ... I really am wondering whether he remembers anything. He's awake, because his hand is still stroking my hair. I lean into his hand a little, and close my eyes. I don't care anymore. I'm his. But I want him to be mine...   
  
"Hal?" I manage to mumble.   
"Mm?"   
"How do you feel?"   
A small pause. "...Fantastic."   
That wasn't the answer I was looking for, and not one I wanted to hear with bloodshot eyes, pounding head, and aching limbs. I hear him snigger.   
"I know what you're thinking. Yeah, I do like you, Dave."   
I frown nonetheless. "Like?" I say, disappointed. Yeah, I'm disappointed. I really, really like Hal... I think I might even love him. And despite the fact I feel shit, I also feel great at the same time... if you can possibly understand how that feels.   
"... Love, then. I love you." He murmurs sleepily. Then he kisses my chest, and settles comfortably on top of me again. His fingers stops playing with my mane and goes limp. I think he's asleep again.   
  
"I love you too," I sigh reluctantly, before resting my head on his and closing my eyes. 


End file.
